


Proven Distraction.

by wicaans



Series: Pack Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/pseuds/wicaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Scott looked at him, eyes soft, smile gentle, he was conflicted, did he punch him or did he kiss him?"</p><p>Isaac Lahey basically has a heart stopping crush on Scott McCall but takes too long to do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proven Distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Basorexia" from my darling [Manda](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is the first fic I've actually posted here because it's the first thing that I've written that I've actually liked. I hope that you all enjoy it, because I enjoyed arduous amounts of time writing it and enjoying the glory of Scott and Isaac's complete dorkiness.

Isaac didn’t think he’d feel anything close to love after everything in his life crumbled to pieces. It wasn’t like he expected it to just hit him, he just thought he’d know without a second thought. Love didn’t happen to everyone, and Isaac was okay with not ever knowing what it felt like.

But then Scott McCall stumbled into his life, smile like sunshine and just as cheerful. At first glance you wouldn’t have guessed his True Alpha status, but goodness knows when you were near him, you felt his power. 

He admired all the qualities Scott had that he didn’t, but at the same time those qualities irritated him. Selflessness was the measure of good in a man, so by that logic, Scott was practically the messiah or whatever unholy projection Isaac liked to perceive him to be. But on the other hand, the selflessness opened him up to all kinds of manipulation, and there was no way Isaac was going to take that risk.

When Scott looked at him, eyes soft, smile gentle, he was conflicted, did he punch him or did he kiss him? It was infuriating. 

Moving into the McCall house really didn’t make it easier for Isaac to make sense of his feelings. Were Melissa and Scott treating him so kindly out of sympathy? Or did they actually care? Avoiding too much affection from the pair of them was like a daily task for him, because he was scared. So god damn scared that if he dipped one foot into happiness, he’d get sucked in, chewed up and spat back out again, terrified that he’d lose the stability again.

But Scott was relentless and Isaac was weak to resist much longer. He wanted to use the excuse of the Beta to Alpha pull, but if he was honest with himself, it was the fact that he was already falling. He was falling for the idea of being around Scott more often, he was kidding himself if he said he hated being around him. 

“You’ll stay then?” the way his voice asked in a singsong already confirmed Isaac’s answer. There wasn’t going to be an easy way out of this, and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted that option available anymore. 

Scott moved in and pulled him into the tightest, fiercest hug he had ever received, it was like the signing of a verbal contract. It lasted much longer than Isaac anticipated, but when the Alpha finally pulled away, he gripped his wrists and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“I’m so happy!” there was no denial in that tone, nor in the thrum of Scott’s heartbeat, he was genuinely happy, and Isaac had done that. It gave him a strange rush, made his stomach churn with excitement, that was when he knew he was a gonner.  
Isaac made to shift away, but he was stuck, there were still hands on his wrists, rubbing small circles that seemed to calm every nerve in his body. 

He wasn’t sure what sort of game Scott was playing, but he was more than culpable to allow it to happen so freely. This affection had gone from somewhat friendly, an Alpha to Beta nurturing kind of thing to something a lot more private, like Scott was only ever this gentle when they were alone together.

There was something telling Isaac that he needed to nip it all in the bud or things were going to escalate, but it was overridden by the overwhelming desire to appreciated, loved, adored. So rather than yanking his wrists out of the Alpha’s grip, he pulled his arms back so that their hands were all but entwined. 

Holding hands with someone, no matter what the technicalities, always sent the mind racing and the heartbeat in your chest rushing. Scott moved his hands ever so slightly so that their fingers were tangled, Isaac could hear his heart racing, despite his overall demeanour of calm, it was giving everything and nothing away.

Right there, right then, those feelings smacked into his face, why he’d been so scared, why he avoided Scott like the plague if he could. It was the feeling of punch drunk love that he’d heard his English teacher mention once or twice, it truly knocked him for six, the realisation that the collection of feelings he had were what love was like. 

Sure, at times Isaac wanted to kiss Scott, but that was mainly due to the dumb look he usually sported, this though, was definitely different. He couldn’t even look the other guy in the eyes, so much so because he was worried that he wouldn’t keep his emotions tampered down. It was the kind of feeling that if he started kissing Scott, he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

Staring at his lips wasn’t strictly helping either. Sat the way they were, fingers interlocked, there was no good way out of the situation. Gulping, he attempted to speak but-

“I could sit like this all day…” Scott’s voice was contented, definitely calm, his heart rate finally deciding to slow itself. It was difficult to imagine that with one quick shift, Isaac would be more or less under his command, his presence as an Alpha, even now was too strong to completely ignore. That was why he was so drawn in, so in awe.

It was brief, it was quick but to garner a reaction, Isaac squeezed Scott’s fingers ever so slightly. “I bet you do this with all your pack…” he was smirking, desperately trying to hide the increase in his heart rate, the warmth in his cheeks, but it didn’t take long for the Alpha to notice and goodness knows did he show it. 

Within what felt like two seconds, they were disconnected, Scott’s hands instead pinned on either side of Isaac’s legs, his eyes flitting like a madman’s. “And I bet you don’t let that scent off in front of anybody else” it was almost like a 180 degree turn, one moment Scott was all sweet and gentle, and now, he was far from that, his voice sounding a little husky in his throat. “Do you?” he stared, his eyes briefly flickering colour, barely under control.

“No?” it wasn’t like Isaac was entirely confused, but he couldn’t tell what sort of scent he was giving off, he gathered it was something that drew an Alpha wolf in almost immediately, because damn Scott was so close. 

He chanced budging away for no more than a second before he was bordered in once again, like every fantasy he had was happening all at once. “If you wanted to kiss me, you know you only had to ask” Scott’s voice was breathy, edging closer and closer up Isaac’s throat, and if he wasn’t so gone already he would have thought he’d be over the precipice by now. 

It was like his whole body was frozen and only acting on instinct, feeling that sensation on his throat was like heaven. He was being teased so cruelly, but he was so willingly letting it happen. 

Shit. Scott was now whispering his ear, things Isaac himself could barely comprehend, but everything else could, there was warmth spreading throughout his whole body, and what initially started out as an innocent encounter was gradually turning into something much more.

“Kiss me then? Please?” his voice was shaking, slightly on edge, nervous as to how it would make him feel.

Suddenly there was a gruff grunt and Scott’s lips were there, teasing him like crazy. There were rough hands tangled in his hair, struggling for some more leverage, and Isaac couldn’t help but make a contented whine at the way his hands felt around Scott’s back so perfectly. Things were rushed, frantic with built up anticipation, like they had both been waiting for this. Fingers dug in deep and their teeth clashed more than once, they were both impatient, both wanting more from this one experience.

It wasn’t exactly a romantic kiss to say the least, but it left him wanting more, left him feeling sated while he caught his breath and slowed down his panting.

Scott seemed calmer now too, nudging his nose against Isaac’s and smiling like a complete idiot, as if he’d been waiting for an opportunity for his inner wolf to take over. There was no doubt in his mind that now, with gentle circles being rubbed at the base of his skull, there would be more to come from this.

His eyes blissfully shut as he allowed the euphoria of the entire situation to sink in, it was the most overwhelming feeling to have your first kiss so wonderfully taken from you with such attention to detail that made Isaac's head go fuzzy.

~

When Melissa found them hours later, they were curled up on Scott’s bed, whispering to one another and letting their hands brush in intricate places. When she quietly shut the door after herself, Isaac planted a soft kiss on Scott’s forehead, “I can’t believe you actually kissed me…”

“Well I was tired of waiting for you.”


End file.
